


Travelin' Soldier

by agentmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s!Steve, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmarvel/pseuds/agentmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think maybe it’d be okay if I, uh, if I write you while I’m gone? Ain’t really got no one at home since Buck’s at war and my ma’s gone. S’not a big deal if you say no, though, so don’t feel like you gotta-”</p><p>“I’d love that, Steve. I think it’d be real neat if you kept in touch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelin' Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks.  
> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> <3

Every day went exactly the same: get out of bed, get gussied up, go to work, come home, sleep. Rarely did anything change. Deviations from your daily routine tended to land you in hot water, be it with the degenerates in the next apartment or the knuckleheads loitering outside the bars that just so happened to follow your route home.

Today, however, was different from the get-go. You woke up twenty minutes before your alarm went off. Getting ready was effortless. Every piece of hair, every flick of eyeliner, it all went off without a hitch the first time around. Usually, it was a bit more of a struggle. There were no hooligans running amok on your way to the diner, and not a single cloud could be seen for miles.

Even throughout your work day, nothing went amiss. Mr. Hooper was in right on time, having his usual coffee with a newspaper read. Mae, your co-worker and best friend, kept busy, surprisingly refraining from gossiping too much. Quite a feat for her, considering she’s one of those motor-mouth gals who runs non-stop. Andy kept the grill running peacefully, Linda gave you a raise in pay, and _he_ came in.

Now, _that_ was a surprise. He wasn’t a very big fella, maybe only half a head taller than you and all skin and bones. Those big ol’ baby blues of his were cast down towards the tile as he made his way to a booth in the back. Poor kid looked disheartened, downtrodden. Despite the oversized army greens and whopping bruise around his eye, he was positively beautiful.

When he sat down in a booth in your section, your breathing hitched, air catching in your throat. The noise that came out was a cross between a gasp and a choke. Mae glanced at you sideways, nodding towards the booth and mouthing the word ‘go’. Cautiously, you grabbed a menu and approached the table.

“Afternoon, sir. What’cha drinkin’ today?” you said with a soft smile. He had a mild tremor in his fingers as he scrambled to pick up the menu.

“Just coffee, please. Got a long day ahead of me, an’ I gotta stay sharp,” he replied, still not looking up. You tucked a loose curl behind your ear, fingertips brushing the bow in your hair. Mae was staring at you, you could tell. With a glance over your shoulder, you signaled to her that you needed the coffee pot. Then you turned back to the man in front of you.

“Shippin’ out today, huh?” Finally, his eyes shifted to you. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, and his lips parted. The wheeze that came out made him cover his mouth and apologize profusely.

“Headin’ out for trainin’, actually.” You took the pot from Mae’s hands, pouring the scalding hot coffee into the man’s mug. “I’m sure you’re real busy and all, but you mind sittin’ down with me an’ chattin’ for a bit?” The nervous shake returned as he clutched the menu. Poor thing was so shy…

“I’d love to, really I would, but I actually _am_ real busy right now… Off in an hour, though. I know the perfect place for us to go. Think you can wait that long?” He nodded painfully slow, but that little grin turned into a full blown smile.

“I’m sure I can.”

 

As you came to find out, his name was Steve. Sweet little guy, heading out to Camp Lehigh within the next few hours, and yet here he was, sitting on the pier at Coney Island with you. The conversation was wonderful, sharing laughs and childhood stories. He told you all about his ma, and how she got sick and passed a few years back. You told him all about your family, especially your own mother, who had unfortunately met the same fate.

“Tuberculosis is a real beast, ain’t it?” he’d muttered, shaking his head.

He told you all about his scars; about just how many times the military had rejected him and why. He told you about Dr. Erskine, the man who gave Steve a chance. He told you about his best friend, Bucky, who was already shipped out and fighting. You talked to him about Mae. The two of you shared stories about the antics of your closest friends, and it felt like you’d known him for years, rather than two hours.

“Guess I’d better head back, huh?” he muttered as the sun began to set. With a sad smile, you shook your head.

“Guess so, even though I don’t wanna let ya,” you answered, resting your head on his bony shoulder. Hesitantly, he slipped his arm around your shoulder before gently setting the side of his head on top of yours.

“You think maybe it’d be okay if I, uh, if I write you while I’m gone? Ain’t really got no one at home since Buck’s at war and my ma’s gone. S’not a big deal if you say no, though, so don’t feel like you gotta-”

“I’d love that, Steve. I think it’d be real neat if you kept in touch.” You felt him pick his head up, and, from the corner of your eye, you saw him direct a sideways glance at you.

“You really mean that?” Without pause, you nodded emphatically. “That’d be swell! Can I see you again if I come back?”

“When, Steve. _When_ you come back, okay? Ain’t no ‘if’ about it. You’re comin’ home.” He snickered and retrieved his arm from your shoulder. His knobby fingers found a home between yours and he stood up, helping you to your feet.

“You’re awfully kind, y’know that? Pretty, too. Real pretty.” That set the apples of your cheeks on fire, making you feel suddenly bashful. You looked down at his hand in yours. “’m sorry, was that too forward? Did I offend you? Good God, look at me an’ my big dumb mouth…”

Honestly, you couldn’t help it. You leaned into him, probably catching him off-guard, and planted a sweet, soft kiss against his lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was by far your favorite kiss.

Steve froze beneath the contact, and it startled you a bit. But he was a very vocal young man, and if he didn’t want you to kiss him, he would’ve pulled away. Once the initial element of surprise subsided, Steve was pressing back with fervor. When you pulled away, your eyelids felt heavy, like you couldn’t open them. Instead, you opted to press your forehead to Steve’s. Your free hand traced his jaw before your thumb found his lower lip. The pad of your thumb traced its outline. A ragged breath escaped from Steve’s throat.

“I _like_ your big dumb mouth, Steve. Think I woulda spent most of my day out here with ya if I didn’t?” He shook his head half-heartedly. “Don’t apologize to me for nothin’, okay?”

Instead of answering, Steve pressed his lips a little further forward, barely catching your lips for a second time. Again, it only lasted a few seconds.

“I ain’t apologizin’ for that,” he sighed quietly. You nodded in response, not sure if you could even find the words to acknowledge anyways. Your mind was still reeling in the best possible way. A comfortable silence settled in. Steve opened his mouth to say something else, but instead stole another chaste peck. “Guess I’d better be gettin’ back. Mind if I walk you back to the diner?”

“That’d be wonderful, Steve.” Again, he sighed. The two of you stood there for a few more minutes, silently enjoying the shared contact and a few more quick smooches.

 

*

 

_Hey ~~baby~~ ~~princess~~ ~~sugar~~ doll!_

_Things have been kinda crazy around here. Lots of physical stuff, but I guess I didn’t expect much less. We’ve been doing a lot more running this week, though. I think I’ve been here long enough, so it’d be real nice if they’d send me off or send me home ‘til they’re ready to send me off, you know? Sounds like I’m getting a little antsy, I know, but it’d be swell to see you again before they ship me out. Don’t understand why I gotta wait around for so long._

_Thanks for sending that picture for me. All the fellas are real jealous that I got a gorgeous gal to write home to. Sure ~~did miss~~ do love that smile of yours ~~, if that ain’t too dumb of me to say~~. I sat down the other day and drew something for you. It should be in with your letter, too. I know I send you an awful lot of my ~~stupid~~ sketches, but I remember you said you liked ‘em, so I keep sending them. Hopefully, you won’t get too bored with them._

_Look, I ain’t quite sure how any of this works. Dunno if it’s even possible, but I gotta tell ya, I think I’m really falling in love with you. I know we’ve only been writing each other the last few months, but I think about you all the time. When I’m having a rough day, I think about that day at Coney Island, when me and you were sitting on the dock. I think about that pretty smile and all them kind words. That makes everything okay. Makes everything worth it, you know? I ain’t just fighting to protect my country anymore. There’s more at stake for me now, ‘cause I wanna protect you. Ain’t nothing I wouldn’t do for you, and honestly, that kinda scares me a little. I don’t really know what love feels like, but from what I’ve heard, I think how I feel about you is pretty damn close._

_When I walked into that diner, I wasn’t expecting my entire life to change. Thought I was just gonna get some coffee and breakfast and be on my way, but that ain’t what happened. I met a gorgeous girl with a bow in her hair and a smile on her face. I think about ~~you~~ that all the time. Never will understand what made you decide to sit down with me, but I thank God every single day that you did._

_~~I’m a lot braver on paper, huh?~~ Just thinking about all them corny cock-eyed jerks that’re probably trying to ration you makes me wanna snap my cap. So I gotta ask: if you’re feeling any sorta way about me, would you be my girl? I promise I’ll take you out as soon as I get home. I’ll ask you again the right way._

_Sorry for all the gobbledygook. Never been too good with words, but I hope you understand. It’ll be a while before I get to write you again. I’ll still be able to read your letters, just won’t be able to answer as fast as usual. But don’t you worry; promise I’ll be thinking about you._

_All my love (and I really really mean that),_

_Steven G. Rogers_

_P.S. Put a little something extra in for you. Hope you like it!_

_P.P.S. I bet you look damn beautiful today._

For four months, Steve had sent you weekly letters. This one wasn’t like the others.

Instead of signing it ‘yours truly, Steve Rogers’, he’d signed his full name. Rather than the usual drawing of scenery or the people around him, he’d sketched something different. It was the spitting image of you from that day on the pier, with your curls and your bow and a big ol’ smile. Steve had remembered all the details of your necklace, exactly which dress you were wearing, everything. Not a single facet was missed. His name was scribbled in the bottom corner, as well as the date he drew it. And that something extra? It sure was a surprise. One of his dog tags was in the bottom of the envelope.

**Rogers,**

**Steven G.**

**54985870**

**Brooklyn, NY**  

By requirement, he was supposed to keep them both, but Steve didn’t seem like the type to ever be bossed around by anyone

 

-

 

A month passed with no word from Steve, and aside from the immense emotional pain it caused you, life had returned to a relatively normal state. The usual: get out of bed, get gussied up, check the mailbox, go to work, come home, check the mailbox, sleep, and start all over again.

Everything you wrote in your last letter kept coming back up, like you couldn’t forget it for even just five minutes. _I love you too, Steven. No question about it. I’ve known since the very second you looked at me with them pretty blue eyes… But I won’t say it again until I can say it to your face. You deserve to hear it straight from my mouth. The drawing you sent was beautiful, Stevie. Do you really see me like that? I’ll be yours from this day on, Steve Rogers. You got my entire heart in the palm of your hand. All my love (and I really really really mean that!)_

“Why don’t ya go out with me tonight, sugar? We’ll find some real nice guys and go dancin’,” Mae smiled, rubbing your shoulder. “Heard that Captain America fella is in town tonight, maybe we can get you shacked up with him, huh?” You shook your head. Mae shrugged on her coat.

“No thanks, Mae. You know I only want my Steve. Just wish I’d hear from him already, y’know? I’m worried.”

Soon enough Mae relented, allowing you to go home, and you made a mad dash for it. You were home in half your usual time, and for the first time in a long time, there was something in your mailbox other than a bill. You booked it upstairs and tore off the flap. The letter was in Steve’s handwriting. It was a simple little note, only four sentences and a signature.

_You said you wouldn’t say it again until you could say it to my face. See you tonight, beautiful. I can’t wait to hear it._

_\- Steve_

_P.S. Sorry I took so long!_

The fact that he hadn’t forgotten you and you hadn’t scared him off, that was a huge relief to you. When would Steve show up? What time would he be there? How did he know when you were supposed to be off work?

Someone interrupted your little question-fest with a rapid succession of unceasing knocking, and no sooner than you opened the door, a pair of lips pressed firmly to yours. They were warm, welcoming, longing. They lingered for a brief moment before a familiar voice drifted from the other’s mouth to your ears.

“I’ve waited so long to do that again…” You squeezed your eyes tight, praying this wasn’t a dream. It was hard to hold back the tears. Six months of not seeing Steve after only knowing him one day? Most people would think you were absolutely bonkers. But that one day sparked endless weeks of you only thinking about Steve: missing the way he held your hand, craving more of his shy, innocent kisses. It felt like so long that he had been gone, but this was it. This was happening. He was _home_. He was _here_. He was… Not Steve.

The man in front of you looked a hell of a lot like him, but it wasn’t. Steve was scrawny, barely taller than you, and had a shaggy mop of blonde hair that clung to his forehead, unmoved by the breeze. This man, however, towered almost a full foot above you, with bulky muscles and a cropped coif, parted and combed neatly. He was easy enough to recognize, though, even without his mask. With his stars and stripes, the red, white, and blue: it couldn’t be anyone other than Captain America himself. Your eyes went wide and your eyebrows shot up.

“Captain! I-I think you have the wrong apartment, sir.” He shook his head, chuckling. His hands wandered down to take yours. The grasp was so gently, loving, like he knew you. Something stirred in the pit of your stomach, and you avoided looking him in the eye. He whispered your name and squeezed your hand.

“I’m exactly where I need to be. Don’t… Don’t you recognize me? I mean, I know I look a lil’ different, but...” You gave him a half smile, trying to pull your hands away.

“Look, I don’t know who you really are or how you found me, and I’m flattered, but I got a boyfriend already, a’right? I’m real flattered, Captain. Really, I am. But my Stevie-” He interrupted, silencing you with your name again.

“It’s me. Hey, look at me. It’s me. It’s Steve.” Your eyes shot up, examining every detail of his face. The eyelashes, those big, blue eyes, his prominent jaw, they were all Steve’s features. Still, you were skeptical. Rightfully so, of course. If Steve had been coming home, he would’ve written you. So you shook your head.

“Ain’t no way. Can’t be. How did you-?“ He repeated your name twice more with more force, once more forcing you to stop talking.

“I can prove it,” Captain America said softly, stroking a knuckle down your jaw. It hooked beneath your chin, and his eyes locked on yours. “I can show you. Just give me the chance, okay?”

Begrudgingly, you conceded. He reached down, pulling a chain from the neckline of his suit. On the chain was a single dog tag. It dangled in front of your face, reflecting light from your apartment. Etched into it were a name, a serial number, and a city.

**Rogers,**

**Steven G.**

**54985870**

**Brooklyn, NY**

You drew a shaky breath, covering your mouth a with body hands. Unless Steve was dead, there was no way anyone else could’ve had his tag.

“I gave you the other one, remember? Got in a helluva lot of trouble for it, too. But it was worth it, doll. It was so worth it. If you still don’t believe me, I got more. I can tell you every single thing we talked about on the pier, all about Bucky an’ Mae, my scars, my ma. How about all them sketches I sent you? I can tell you exactly what each one is. Got all night to stand here and tell you stuff until you believe me. I ain’t yankin’ your chain. It’s me.” It was impossible. How? How could this possibly be Steve?

“Steve?” You reached forward, touching his jaw. His face broke into a grin as he nuzzled his cheek into your palm. Your eyes wandered to his, keeping a steady gaze. _Those eyes… I’d know those eyes anywhere._ “Oh my God… Steve!”

“Yeah, doll, it’s me,” he murmured, sweeping you up in his arms. Your own encircled his neck, pressing your face down. Tears came from seemingly nowhere. Steve, _your_ Steve, he _was_ home.

“What the hell happened to you? I don’t remember you being so tall… Don’t remember you being such a meathead either.”

“You gimme those words you promised, and I’ll come in and tell you all about it.” You lifted your eyes to meet his, your lips to meet his.

“I love you, Stevie. I love you, I love you, I love you,” you gasped out between kisses.

“I love you too, doll. An’ now that I gotcha, I’m never lettin’ go again. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me on tumblr: @sebeefstianstan


End file.
